Plunge
by Metamorcy
Summary: The lion must fall sooner or later CloudXSquall 7X8


**Title:** Plunge

**By:** Metamorcy

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** CloudXSquall

**Summary:** The lion must fall sooner or later

**Disclaimer:** don't own

* * *

This wasn't supposed to happen to him.

Not at all.

Squall moaned loudly as he felt a tongue get stuffed down his throat. His body shuddered at the feeling even when pressed against the wall. His fingers ran through the blond locks, trying, yet futilely, protesting. Yet Cloud didn't let up, he continued his attack, nipping along the rosy lips and tasting what he could inside. He kept his grip strong and unmoving, keeping Squall between him and the rock, and he couldn't help but chuckle in amusement as he heard the other squirm and moan under the heat and sensation. Their bodies were touching through the clothes and he wanted nothing more than to get rid of them but not yet. It felt so good at the moment that he didn't want to move. Cloud was enjoying himself, shifting around to get a better taste, and made sure that the brunet felt that same way too.

The older man massaged the resisting tongue, tangling them together and felt the body against him tremble for a second. His fingers went up and ran through the brown locks, loving the silky feeling between his bare fingers (his gloves had been taken off long ago). Even though Squall didn't take care of it, Cloud could tell that it was naturally like this. Just like how his was always spiky even when wet.

The brunet made a resistance by shifting his body and tried to kick the offending other away but gasped loudly instead. Cloud had acted faster, shoving his leg up the middle of Squall's body, spreading the brunet's legs apart. He nudged him up along the rock he had pinned him to and made a little movements of rubbing, trying to force every little thought out of Squall's head.

Squall knew he was weakening to the pleasure but his pride wouldn't let him fall into it…not yet that is. He continued to moan at the strong taste of Cloud's mouth and the touches he received along his face and back that made him feel like he was on fire. Everything felt was so wonderful and slowly, he returned the kiss, fighting back for dominance.

But how had this started?

Squall couldn't seem to recall anymore. He just wanted the other, this heat, and that was all and that was it.

But Cloud remembered everything. He remembered the moment he had first saw him, the feeling that had been sparked upon sight and he knew that he had to go after that strange sensation. The feelings he had felt from that time had grown into something more, something he wasn't sure about but he continued to follow. Cloud went on even up to now and it brought him here, pinning Squall to a wall, kissing him senselessly. And he didn't give a fuck about it. He was enjoying this and there was nothing in the world, god or not, that was going to tear him away. He liked those stormy-colored eyes as they stared at him and even now when they were clouded with desire, the color swirling. It was thrilling and he loved every moment of it. At this time, he didn't care about saving the world, about those damn crystals, or even Sephiroth, or anything else, his mind was free of all of that.

As his fingers slipped down, he broke the kiss, taking a deep breath before attacking along the soft neck. Squall unknowingly tilted his head to the side, allowing for more access, and breathed in quickly, feeling his heart pounding away. He cried out as some sharp teeth sunk into his flesh, enough to draw blood and then some hard sucking on the wound enough to cause a bruise but it felt so enjoyable. He closed his eyes at the caress, feeling himself growing hot. His fingers moved from the blond hair to the shoulders, gripping tightly, pulling the warmth closer.

"C-Cloud…S-Stop…" Squall stuttered gently before biting down on his bottom lip to contain his moan.

"Hmm?" Cloud mumbled, running his tongue along the warm flesh and managed to loosen the shirt's hold, pulling it above Squall's head. His eyes observed the tan chest in front, liking the view. He licked his lips, moistening them, and slowly tapped at a pink nipple with a free hand, pulling and squeezing on the nub. He felt Squall digging at his skin through his clothes with his fingernails as if trying to rip underneath. He felt the body pinned between him and the wall tense. "You like that?"

Squall didn't answer, no, he couldn't. He was afraid that if he tried he would just groan in pleasure and satisfaction. The spark inside was growing stronger and stronger and he was breathless for a moment.

Cloud took that time to loosen the multiple belts around Squall's waist, dropping them to the floor.

This caused a reaction.

"Wait! Let me go!"

Squall made a connected hit into Cloud's chest, making the older man drop him and fall back. The brunet collapsed to the ground with a heavy flop and stared deeply into the bright blue eyes as if searching for something. He filled his lungs with air, out of breath, and tried to calm himself down. Cloud didn't seem effected by the attack, instead, he seemed as if he knew that it was already going to happen and held himself firm, still standing up.

"What are you trying to pull?" Squall finally asked. He remained where he was at, not yet finding the strength to get up.

"What does it look like?" Cloud spoke easily, straightening himself out and towered over the other.

Squall coughed, shaking his head. "Is this…a game to you?"

"No…not a game." Cloud kneeled down, cupping Squall's chin. "Definitely not a game."

The brunet blushed brightly, backing up, pressing his back against the wall. His cold expression was broken and no matter how much he tried to, he couldn't bring it back. "Then why are you doing this? Why to me?"

Cloud tilted his head then chuckled. "Because you are probably the only interesting one in this whole group. The only one that stood out. We're both the same, loners, people with dark pasts, people that want silence, yet for you, you want companionship. You try to deny that yet it draws you to people and people like me to you." He leaned over, his breath and lips sliding across Squall's chin.

The brunet gulped, trying to turn away, but couldn't keep his eyes from looking, the bright blue were so drawing. He was entranced by it. He wanted to see where this would go, where _he_ would go. Would it be good or bad? He wasn't sure but as he leaned forward, that didn't seem to matter at all. Squall let his hands wander around the body in front and kiss the pink lips. He allowed himself to fall into the sweet abyss.

And he hoped that he never had to come back.

Cloud licked his lips again, his mako-colored eyes smiling softly in victory and leaned forward to help complete the action.

The lion had fallen.

And he had won.

* * *

Close to a lemon but not there yet.

Was it good? Its my first dissidia one, tell me okay. Review…


End file.
